Oda Sakura
Oda Sakura (小田さくら) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is an 11th Generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a Fan Club event in November 2011. − Biography 2011 On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Yamaga Kanae, after failing the S/mileage 2nd generation auditions. 2012 On September 14, Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda will start official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. Profile *'Name:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Nickname: '''Sakura (さくら), Dacchi, Odachii, Odan, Odacho, OdaSaku, Sakurakkyo *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthday: March 12, 1999 (age 13) *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 150.4 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-14: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-11-12: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 2 Months *'Morning Musume Color:' IT'S WHITE! OKAY? *'Hobbies: '''Sewing and cooking *'Special skills:' Hula dance *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' Namidacchi, Mikan, HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Matsumaezuke, jellyfish, and eggplant *'Favorite Word:' Ichigoichie (一期一会; ''Once in a lifetime) *'Favorite Movie:' "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" *'Favorite Subject:' Home economics, music *'Disliked Subject:' Language *'Charm point:' Facial features *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Nakajima Saki *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Present) Works DVDs *2012.12.18 "Greeting ~Oda Sakura~" (Greeting ～小田さくら～) Trivia *Oda participated in the S/mileage audition, but failed to make the cut and was later added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei by Tsunku himself. *When she was a Kenshuusei, she said that she would like to debut into Berryz Koubou. *She appeared as a background dancer during the H!P 2012 Winter Concert Tour. *When asked what she would do on a rainy day, she said she would sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector☂" by ℃-ute and sleep. *Shares the same birthday as S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. *She is known for being very confident. *She is currently one of the shortest members in Morning Musume. *She said that if she could be an animal, she would be a rabbit or a dog. *She said her dream as an idol is to become unique within Hello! Project. *She is the third member to be the only one of her generation, the first being Goto Maki and the second being Kusumi Koharu. *She said her goal within Morning Musume is to sing like Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa, and to dance like Nakajima Saki. *She is the fourth member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei; the first being Linlin, the second being Fukumura Mizuki, and the third being Kudo Haruka. *When she first joined Morning Musume, Tsunku said she was one of the Top 3 vocalists ever in Hello! Project, along with Takahashi Ai and Matsuura Aya (later named Tanaka Reina a best vocalist). *Her classmates used to call her "Medusa". *Her best sport is swimming. *She has been a fan of Morning Musume and Minimoni since kindergarten. *It's rumored that she will be a lead singer in Morning Musume's 52nd single, her debut single and her official color would be white. Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2011 additions Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:March Births Category:1999 births Category:Morning Musume Category:11th Generation Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition